This is a Spider
This is a corruption made by hacking This is a Bully source code and sprite at the same time. Appearance This is a Spider is an deformed version of This is a Bully,he has a broken neck,a deformed head,four arms and legs that makes him resemble like an spider. Mechanics He has abandoned his days of bullying(kinda),now he serves to the community,that's bad when everyone in this twisted community is prepared to kill any live form not similar to them,but there is also the unofficial community(The characters not in the original game,corrupted),so if they steals you a item,he will donate it to this group,making them join to join the official community,so This is a Spider,wants to help join these two different groups for once,but he doesn't have money to donate,so he has to do his old hobby,being a bully.He will move slowly or fastly towards the player in the ceiling,if he catches,he will steal the item you are using,after that,he will go to the nearest exit to donate it,he will ignore you if you don't have an actual item selected(you can fool him with this mechanic).The characters that are already from the official community are HorrorTime,The Skeleton of the Thing,The Broom,Artificial Craftings and B.A.L.D.I.Even if it sounds extrange,he can also bring more twisted characters that don't have a wiki page in the Schoolhouse.Even that it sounds like a annoying character that will lefts spikes on your walk,he will also bring useful characters to help you,but they also have flaws in them. Unique characters mechanics *Veltnam:A hibrid between HorrorTime and This is a Spider,she will lurk around the building slowly searching someone to hug,activating the same minigame as HorrorTime,but she will not kill you,she will steal your current item,but she can also run towards you,stealing one of your items,but if you don't have any,she will ignore you. *EL LOBO:A walking wolf corpse from a old face stuffed with trash and items,he is like a walking vault that you can use only right clicking him.He will open some sort of menu where you can get and store items,some of the items EL LOBO has already inside are useless for nothing except little distractions that can durate 1-3 seconds,but he also can come with real items,normaly distraction items like the clock(and rarely a tape) and more.Getting out all of the items from EL LOBO will disable him until a new run starts,use him carefuly. *Creepy Creeps:An old prankster without soul,lurking the whole building to prank his next victim,these pranks can bring to death,each one more dangerous than the other...If you survive all of his pranks(see Twisted Pranks section)he will help you in each run you start,giving you items to survive and even giving you notebooks!But if The Skeleton of the Thing sees you near him,he will sent you to the detention void,so better keep a eye out on the old bones to don't get caught. *Phone Crawler:A teenager with out a face,always keeping an EYE on her Cherry™!Only moving with her only leg and organs around the corrupted Here School.But she can be a good friend if you are a Twisted Corruption,but you aren't one of these horrible monsters,so i guess i have to explain you how to stay alive when she attacks.She will come rushing down the hallway,she will stick to your face and take a photo of your face,and she will run away from you to continue by her own,you will have to find a "Hat Dispenser" to fool her the next time she comes to see if you are the same one from the photo,if done right she will take another photo and continue the lurking,if you fail going to the nearest "Hat Dispenser" to get a hat to fool her,she will recognize you and end your run with a good ol' jumpscare. Twisted Pranks *First Prank:He will scream at you and leave,you will be disable to hear any sound for 15 seconds. *Second Prank:Creepy Creeps will great you as a normal guy,but he will ask you for food,if you don't have any type of food/drink,he will drag you to the nearest classroom,you will have to wait 5 seconds before leaving,or else the timer will reset again to 5. *Third Prank:He will trap you on a Classroom with HorrorTime for 30 seconds,just try to survive and don't use scissors oh her. *Fourth Prank:He will drag you to the cafeteria and put a Bsoda bomb in the middle of the room,locking you inside with it.You will have to collect three keys to open one of locked doors that Creepy Creep has closed before the timer reaches to zero.If you fail,you will be paralyzed for 30 seconds. *Fifth Prank:The last and most dangerous one,he will make sure that you get a 99 seconds detention on the detention void.He will send each Twisted Corruption in the building to chase you,if you can survive this almost imposible task you will finally team up with Creepy Creeps,considerating you a heavy load to take down. Quotes -This is a Spider: *Give me something for the OTHERS. *Please,donate something GREAT. *Thanks for the DONATION. *This will be for someone ELSE. *What?No items?OH...(When you have no items) -Veltnam: *Come here punk and give me a hug! *HUG HUG HUG!!! *HA!In your face,this will help daddy a lot! *Mommy doesn't like you...(When you complete the minigame). *Look at my face,do i look like a joke to you?(When you complete the minigame). *Yep,you have ruined mommy's old jump rope.MOM!!!(When you use scissors on her). *I may come from a different time line,but that still makes me sad(When you use scissors on her). -Creepy Creeps: *(Loud Scream) *Sorry for making you deaf before,but id' like to say sorry-NAH,JUST KIDDING!HAVE ANY FOOD? *NO FOOD?THEN FINE,YOU ARE IN TROUBLE KID! *THANKS FOR THE FOOD IDIOT! *HEY,LOOKS LIKE WE AREN'T GOING TO BE FRIENDS ANY TIME SOON,SO.I BRINGED YOU A NEW FRIEND TO PLAY WITH,HAVE FUN YOU COUPLE! *HERE,THE CAFETERIA,DON'T ASK WHY I BRINGED YOU HERE,BAM,A BOMB,SEE YOU LATER FOOL! *IM TIRED OF YOU!SKELETOR,GIVE THIS CHILD THE HIGHEST DETENTION YOU HAVE AND I WILL GIVE YOU A CIGAR! *Ok,you showed what you can do,you won my respects,welcome to the prankster gang pal. -Phone Crawler: *Sup M8,you won't care if i take a photo of you right? *Selfie!(Taking a photo). *Say Cheese!(Taking a photo). *Smile!(Taking a photo). *Hey,are you a newbie?Here,let me take you a photo of you,just for fun(When fooled by hat). *Sup classmate,let me take a photo,i don't want to forget you.(When fooled by hat). *Find you!(Game over quote). *You though i was a classmate didn't you?Im from a higher grade than you child(Game over quote). *Hey,i made a tag for you,it says #RipStupidKiddo(Game over quote). Gallery This is a Spider.png|This is a Spider sprite Veltnam.png|Veltnam Sprite EL LOBO.png|EL LOBO Sprite Creepy Creeps.png|Creepy Creeps Sprite PC_1.png|Phone Crawler Sprite Phone Crawler walk.gif|Phone Crawler walk Trivia *Veltnam is a Twisted Corruption of Velvet from the "Baldi's Basics Fanchildren" Tumblr page,an agresive calm girl. *This page was started since July from 2018,evidence by EL LOBO's items in his sprite. *This is a Spider mechanic is "kinda" inspired by Dee Dee in Ultimate Custom Night. Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Characters Category:Joke corruptions Category:It's a Bully variants